Fairy Tail: Breakdown
Fairy Tail: Breakdown (フェアリーテール：破壊 Feari Teiru: Bureikudaun) is a Fanon Spin-off of the Fairy Tail Series, whose author is Hiro Mashima. It is written by [[User:DamonDraco|'Mr. Draco']]. It is set three years after the official timeskip, focusing on the mage named Damon D. Draco a mercenary and member of the powerful Hydra Head, leading his own team Red Hawk along with his friends. The story focuses on Damon's misadventures after his training with Jellal Fernandes, the slayer decided to venture into the other provinces looking for different ways in order to improve himself, for a reason yet unknown. That also means the story is set during year of X794. Damon meets up with old companions such as the rest of the members of Team Red Hawk so that they can travel together. As stated, his motive being to cross all the other provinces. The story itself is told in a third-person narrative way although there may be points in it when it will be shown in Damon's or another person's perspective. Disclaimer: I do not claim ownership over the manga Fairy Tail written by Hiro Mashima, aside from the characters that will be used in this story. Also note that some of the canon won't apply or show up in this story. Synopsis After a certain turn of events on his life, Damon D. Draco is looking for ways to improve himself, he is appointed by a fellow friend towards Jellal Fernandes for a training session. After spending up to the three entire years training with his new friend, Damon now at the age of 21 decides to go back to his friends in order to tell them about a decision he had made. He had decided to travel alone to the other countries of Earth Land in order to become far more stronger and skilled for some reason, with his friends willing to go alongside him. Damon sails and travels to the locations yet unknown to him, putting himself in hard situations where he has to surpass his own limits so he can grow strong. This is the story of a Mage that seeks to surpass his own limits with friends in hand. Production Much like the original Fairy Tail, Breakdown includes the genre of Shōnen (初年 Action) though it can incorporate Gore (ゴレ Violence) unlike the main series, justifying the reason as to why it is rated R''. The author also included in the drama, comedy and rare romance, reminescent of Fairy Tail itself, as he tries on making a mixing of genres during chapters and events. The writer also likes to put references to many things on the series, references about things from the real world or from other animes/mangas/series as well, those being included either during moments of comedy or camadery. Unlike other stories, Breakdown's plot is already fully planned, though the author shall rarely alter anything which will happen in the story he can change a few ideas. He tries to produce and post chapters every once he can. Major Characters Protagonists Antagonists Organizations Locations *'Fiore' :*'Port Hargeon' :*'Gecko's Island' :*'Grensstand' :*'Crimson World' *'Seven' :*'Numeral Archipelago' ('Firs, '''Secon & Thir Islands) :*'Music Island' *'Isenberg' :*'Wintery' *'Bosco' :*'Vegas Las' :*'Christmas Island' *'Ca-Elum' Story Introduction Arc *Chapter 1 - The Decision *Chapter 2 - Peaceful Trip *Chapter 3 - Islander Arrival *Chapter 4 - To Set Sail *Chapter 5 - To Seven *Chapter 6 - Awakening: New Change Seven's Tournament Arc *Chapter 7 - Unexpected Encounter *Chapter 8 - Fated Meeting *Chapter 9 - Let's Begin the Ordeals *Chapter 10 - Hard Running *Chapter 11 - Tournament Rounds *Chapter 12 - The Course *Chapter 13 - The Finale... *Chapter 14 - Yes, The Finale *Chapter 15 - Difference In Power *Chapter 16 - A New Goal Underworld Arc *Chapter 17 - Gathering Information *Chapter 18 - Gathering Allies *Chapter 19 - Invasion *Chapter 20 - The Brokers *Chapter 21 - Highway To Hell *Chapter 22 - Dirty Deeds Done Dirt Cheap *Chapter 23 - Mages Versus Assassins *Chapter 24 - Thir Island Shaking *Chapter 25 - War Cry *Chapter 26 - Conciliations Music Island Mini-Arc *Chapter 27 - Zombie Dancers *Chapter 28 - Dance, Dance and Dance Isenberg Arc *Chapter 29 - Warm Welcome *Chapter 30 - Happy Family *Chapter 31 - Shadow Dragon *Chapter 32 - Joining Forces *Chapter 33 - Damned Laboratory *Chapter 34 - Enter, Doctor Orange *Chapter 35 - Their Misery *Chapter 36 - Sacrifices *Chapter 37 - Blood In The Snow *Chapter 38 - Snowy Confrontation *Chapter 39 - Sad Roar *Chapter 40 - Emotive Ends *Chapter 41 - Next Country Vegas Las Arc *Chapter 42 - Capitol City *Chapter 42 - Them, Rogue Ones *Chapter 44 - Ominous Brotherhood *Chapter 45 - Nightmare *Chapter 46 - The Need to Accept *Chapter 47 - Focus Dirty Bosco Arc *Chapter 48 - Arrival *Chapter 49 - Commercy *Chapter 50 - Slaves *Chapter 51 - Decision *Chapter 52 - Trader *Chapter 53 - Darkness *Chapter 54 - Finished Christmas Island Mini-Arc *Chapter 55 - Happy Christmas *Chapter 56 - Relationships on the Snow Fiore Back Arc *Chapter 57 - Mages and Mercenaries *Chapter 58 - Recruits *Chapter 59 - The Invasion *Chapter 60 - Bloody Battle *Chapter 61 - The Conclusion *Chapter 62 - Kidnapping Purgatory Prison Arc *Chapter 63 - Hangover *Chapter 64 - Facts *Chapter 65 - The Prison's Chief *Chapter 66 - Captured Again *Chapter 67 - Dialogue *Chapter 68 - Plans *Chapter 69 - Unexpected Help *Chapter 70 - Transmission *Chapter 71 - Breaking Out *Chapter 72 - Sixth Sense *Chapter 73 - Level After Level *Chapter 74 - Enraged Warden *Chapter 75 - Information Yet Again *Chapter 76 - Final Results Great War Arc *Chapter 77 - Future *Chapter 78 - Magic Games *Chapter 79 - Early Celebrations *Chapter 80 - Rogues and Brokers *Chapter 81 - Dragons and Soldiers *Chapter 82 - This Is War *Chapter 83 - An Unexpected Arrival *Chapter 84 - No Cowards Allowed *Chapter 85 - Planning and Clashing *Chapter 86 - Blood, Sweat and Love *Chapter 87 - Three Sides *Chapter 88 - Same Coin *Chapter 89 - Shadows and Flames *Chapter 90 - Parent *Chapter 91 - Deep Truths *Chapter 92 - Iminent Event *Chapter 93 - Breakdown *Chapter 94 - It Is What It Is Post-War Arc *Chapter 95 - Home *Chapter 96 - Discussing *Chapter 97 - Settling Up *Chapter 98 - Friends *Chapter 99 - Final Decision *Final Chapter - Uprising Spin-Offs Prequels *'Fairy Tail: Ghosts' *'Fairy Tail: Red Hawk' Sequels *'Fairy Tail: Uprising' *'Fairy Tail: Verse' Trivia *The author does not shy away the foul language in this story, using much more bad words than the original Fairy Tail. *Breakdown seems to be the biggest series in the fanon so far, although most of its chapters aren't done yet. Though notably, the entire plot is planned and done. *The Great War Arc so far is the biggest arc in the series, it has up to 18 chapters. That is nine times the amount of the Mini Arcs. **Acording to the author, most chapters have four sections, with a single section corresponding to a single manga chapter. **That would make Breakdown approximately 400 manga-chapters-long. *The story was initially going to end at the Fiore Back Arc. The Vegas Las Arc also wasn't going to be included in it. *Out all of the author's storylines, Breakdown seems to be the biggest in terms of chapter's amount. Possibly, it's the biggest on the wiki. *The author once stated that all the Mini-Arcs can and can't be considered Fillers. *Despite being made by only one author, the storyline is shown to have some other people cooperating on it. *Breakdown along with its familiar storylines will be having references about many things, be it either another series or real life. *The author sometimes gets sad because he is so slow paced at posting chapters. After posting one single chapter, it all goes away. *The author also once said he prefers Damon D. Draco's overall story instead of his own original series. Navigation Category:DamonDraco Category:Storyline Category:Series Category:Fairy Tail:Breakdown